borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cyclops
Variants= weapon sway o.O... I was sort of expecting a Pearlescent weapon to be really good... But as far as I can see I've seen snipers at level 25 that are better than that. Unless the red text does something really cool like homing bullets. :/ LaznAzn 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :This has the best scope in the game, and at level 50 the damage is about 700. It is not meant for combat sniping like normal snipers, but actual sniping, you know, shooting an enemy from so far away that they can't hit you back.--Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) when you zoom with this weapon, it has perfect stability and perfect accuracy. That is, the weapon does not "sway" like most sniper rifles, and your shots always land right on the center of the crosshairs. --DigitalGabeg :Yours must have epic accuracy, because it is still affected on mine, and the sway is probably because you are a hunter and have 50 sniper proficiency. --Saphireking65 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :: For me, sometimes it sways, sometimes it doesn't, just like with other weapons. I have lvl 32 in sniper rifles, mordecai, 5/5 Focus. It's bugged. Anticitizen101 22:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) anyone know where to find it? :There is no set place to find any weapons except the ones that bosses drop. --Saphireking65 22:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) does any1 have one they would like to duplicate? hopefully under level 45...i play xbox360 GT= bwskaterkid 02:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Farming New Haven does work; just to prove what everyone else is saying. I just got my first Orange Cyclops in the red chest near the fast travel about 5 minutes ago. ***I removed the newest patch though. I find the zoom to be too huge to be effective. Enemies won't even spawn at that kind of distance! Actually no, they might. Especially if you have an ally there, or if you activate the spawn and fall back. 07:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I have you in my eye, sir Is actually a quote from the movie "The Madness of King George", look it up. -guy who doesn't have a user here 15:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The info on the page is wrong. The full quote is not "...and I shall keep you in my eye until you learn to behave and do as your told." I've got no idea where that came from. In fact, he doesn't even say sir. May also refer to the Marvel character Captain Fury. He can be quoted as saying "I Have you in my eye", he also wears an eye-patch hence cyclops. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgZvg7SR_DE ... unless there is another part of the movie i'm fogetting. Milky the Skaggot 03:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Any chance it's from an obscure movie/book called "Atlas in the Land of Cyclops" (AKA: "Atlas Against the Cyclops")? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055116/ from 05:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, good eye. I'm gonna check out that book. AtlasSoldier 05:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Try tapping the zoom as you shoot for a mid- to short-range shot. The accuracy does seem to go to 100%, I was hitting eridians scooting around at any range. Soon as your reticle turns red, tap zoom and then fire as fast as you can, avoiding the "entering zoom" sway. Even works while taking damage, no real aim bump. -- 07:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It says something on the page about the fact it lists 3.2x zoom on the weapon, yet the zoom is greater than 3.2. I think the '3.2x zoom' effect is referring to the fact it has 3.2x normal sniper rifle zoom: other snipers say '1.0x zoom', and they do not have no zoom. --HybridDragoness 01:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Reaver's Edge has 3.2x or 3.7x zoom, I can't remember which; the Cyclops has 5.2x zoom if I'm not mistaken. --Nagamarky 16:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) - I found 2 Pearl Altas Cyclops while farming New Haven on the 2.5 playthrough, really like the zoom because I'm one of those who prefers the long distance 'legit' sniping :-p as opposed to the close sniping that alot of players do. I'm a bit new to this, but I see queries about 'modded' weapons- a bit confused about this? If its from the game it can't be modded right :$? Or.. Sorry for sounding like such a newbie. :innocence needs no apology see this page. <+> Dr. F @Dr Clayton Forrestor- Me again, I read your link, find myself flummoxed still. So the ones I picked up were not modded then yes? The link took me to a page with coding for different gun modifications, I wouldn't really know what to do with that.. :i doubt the guns you picked up farming are modded. the link was to explain that using 3rd party editors any weapon can be modded _after_ it is picked up/farmed or made from scratch. so yes, nothing straight from the game is modded. Rx Dr. F 03:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) - Anyone willing to duplicate one for me? - Has anyone found this weapon on their second playthrough (i.e. before 2.5). If so, in what area did you find it? Omega Squadron 22:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : I found 2 today one was in the chest from leaving tannis and then right after that i found another in Old Haven to the chest up high with arrows pointing at it. --RoRixu 23:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I just picked one up in Marcus's Gun vendor in rust commons west in the area you pick up car parts for scooter. Its, not too bad a gun, the zoom is intense tho xD Willhelm 55 10:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) - This first sniper that requires a level 26. I would like for someone that has it too Duplicate it, and help me get too a level 26 thanks! If you help me out that would be awesome. I just cant get past alot of levels Thanks! : I have a level 60-69 Fearsome Cyclops that does more than 1000 damage, shoots pretty fast (I don't remember, maybe 0.6), and has 3 shots. It's the best one I've seen, and I found it from Crawmerax. It's beast against Bandits or anything thats head pops off (not Lances). It has such a huge zoom you can see them from a far '''distance, or zoom in so close to their face that you can't miss. 22:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Misc. Just picked up a Cyclops that does blast damage - looking for confirmation that this is not a hacked/modded weapon. Bipolarattorney 21:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) no, that is most definately not a hacked weapon. just a really rare one. Sniper Scyt 02:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I have one with x2 electrical. DaleGK 01:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a non elemental level 48 cyclops that does 1097 dmg. I've been told this is modded. Is it? February 11, 2010, 11:30 AM EST Maybe... you should show it... or if the new patch delete's it then it was modded. (my gt: xXKuragari666Xx) : New patch only removes modded weapons only if they have invalid parts (as in, a Tediore gun with a Jakobs barrel, for example). As for the damage, it seems within acceptable range of valid weapons (and valid modded weapons, since those adhere to the game's rules). Anticitizen101 21:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Hit? Kind of like Atlas' Hawkeye snipers, the Cyclops seems to have no critical hit bonus. Can somebody confirm?Anticitizen101 21:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyclops no-mods save edit It took me forever to find a legitimate save edit of a Cyclops that could be used after DLC 3 prevented modded weapons but here you go. Atlas DVL550 Fearsome Cyclops gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Cyclops 6 5 0 04:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Odd_Sam : I know for a fact that acc4 (heavy) and acc5 (long) work with it as well. Also, for quality, you can change to Pearl (since it's Atlas' prefix)Anticitizen101 12:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) x4 element on cyclops is possible this is a legit cyclops dropped by craw and it is possible to have x4 on other elements like fire, shock and corrosive White rarity Cyclops sorts above dark orange weapons in my backpack - is this usual? I've just picked up a Cyclops in a red chest in Crimson Fastness during a farming run. It displays as white rarity, yet it is sorted right at the top of my backpack above my dark orange Static Rhino and Combustion Hellfire. Is this usual? I've never seen another white rarity weapon sort anywhere except at the bottom of the backpack. It's definitely not modded as I'm playing solo on PC. For the record, it's a DVL Long Cyclops, Damage: 738, Accuracy: 96.6, Fire Rate: 0.5, 3.2X Weapon Zoom, +50% Damage, -26% Fire Rate, Level Requirement: 48. I've got a photo of it and of it sorting at the top but I don't know how to load them on this page. Outbackyak 16:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You'll have to patch the game, that will turn the rarity to yellow-orange. it's a known glitch in older versions of the game 10:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, is that it? Not sure I want to patch the game since the later patches seem to reduce the likelihood of getting good weapons in chests and they've made the two red chests in New Haven into white chests. I can live with a glitch or two for better weapons :) Outbackyak 23:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : The patch did NOT alter the probability of finding rare guns, what it did do is prevent many of the guns that could be created through save editing with tools like Willowtree from remaining in the player's inventory when they load their save. 06:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Distance Dmg Bonus? Is it just me, or does the Cyclops do more damage relevant to the distance you are from your enemy? I was sniping a Pyro Lance, did about 1500's on crits, then I backed up a bit, and the crits went up to 2000's, can anyone confirm this? Ion69 20:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Jaber96 23:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Best Cylcops ever?Jaber96 23:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have one legit with 1107 damage, + 78% damage white text effect. I found it off Crawmerax. the exact name is DVL 9 Pearl Cyclops. Combustion cyclops I have found a nice Combustion cyclops.. and I saw that it wasn't mentioned that there exists a such version.. so there you have a proof to that.. I think it totally rocks and kick those bandits from a distance.. New Varity or modded??? Someone gave me a Cyclops online, its level 61, I think its Called a "leters and numbers here Shredder Cyclops", I THINK i'll upload screen shot in a bit, the weird thing about it and the reason I ask opinions it cause it does x3 873, its the times three that really threw me off, Im only level 50 and dont have the DLC yet to go up the nessarry 11 levels to use it, but I'm wondering anyone has seen a sniper ANYTHING like it, with the x3 burst fire thing that is? There, added screen shot. :garden-variety mod. smg shotgun-only "shredder" prefix ''title'' added to increase projectile count. impossible to find in-game. see also Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded%3F for a list of common mods and false prefixes / titles. 10:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought the Shredder prefix was a shotgun-only prefix not smg.Veggienater 11:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : "...mod." 11:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Frumious has yet to rid himself of his Shredder X syndrome. yes veggie its a combat shotgun ''title'''. 12:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::edit: the frumious one needs to learn not to wiki edit at 4:30am local. "''zzzzz...oh, look, a wiki post! i can help!....zzzzzzz" -fry Highest Level Cyclops? I don't really know how to add to the table, so I'd appreciate it if someone would add this for me? It's a level 67 GGN Solid Cyclops, with 760 Damage, 96.7 Accuracy, 0.6 RoF, 6 Magazine, 3.2x Zoom, -1% Recoil Reduction, +4% Damage, and +3% RoF. level 66 fearsome cyclops AFK inhumane 05:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Mod flag. Obviously using atlas material grade 2 (should be called Fearsome Cyclops). I... I am the King! 10:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC)